Memories Of Life
by leSasuke
Summary: Sasuke is a doctor. Naruto is a patient. Unfortunately Naruto is deceased but Sasuke still remembers him. His love was so pure. Is he able to move on? What memories did they share? SasuNaru AU OneShot


Sasuke is a doctor. Naruto is a patient. Unfortunately Naruto is deceased but Sasuke still remembers him. His love was so pure. Is he able to move on? What memories did they share?

**Memories Of Life**

****_Italics are flashbacks._ The normal text is at... Naruto's funeral.

He watched the people came to his funeral. Not his own, but his lovers, Naruto Uzumaki. He'd died from a terrible cancer in his blood. Nothing could be done. Naruto was the most happy and brightest person in his world. The light in the dark, the dye to the cloth, the most important person in Sasuke's life. Sasuke had known the boy as he was a Doctor at the hospital. Naruto had been his friends patient and they'd hit it off well. Sasuke owed Sakura his life, knowing she'd bought them two together.

"It's time." A woman whispered to the raven. Sasuke slowly looked up to see his boyfriends mother pat the ravens shoulder. Sasuke nodded and buried his hands in his pockets. He looked down and smirked at his shirt color. Orange. He looked up and saw the red head lead him towards his family, Father, Mother and brother.

"Sasuke." His mother whispered as she waddled over to her grieving son. Her eyes glistened in tears. Sasuke quickly opened his arms for her so she could enfold him in her embrace. "Are you ready?" She whispered in her son's ear. Sasuke nodded and looked at his mother with his own shimmering eyes. His mother let a single tear run down her face as she moved towards the deceased boy's mother.

"Thanks for coming Mikoto." She said to her best friend and the two families walked towards the ocean and the priest standing, watching the waves roll in. Sasuke's breaths came out in pants and he clutched onto the copper urn tighter. His fingers traced the engraved lines and swirls, that kept him slightly calm. They came closer to the man and he looked up to the five people nearing towards him.

"Father Sarutobi." Fugaku, Sasuke's Dad gruffed out and they all crowded in a group to listen to the man's prayers.

"Fugaku. Kushina I'm sorry about your loss. All your loss." He murmured to the mourning group. Everyone waited for his moment to start. Sasuke looked into the dark sky. After a few minutes a crack of sunlight came from the horizon.

"It's time." Sasuke repeated with a surprisingly smooth voice. Sasuke vowed he'd be strong for Naruto. He would try not to cry but Naruto always knew Sasuke was soft as much as he hid it away. Sasuke looked up at the sky smiling, hoping he might get one back. The priest discussed something with Kushina and they begun. The man asked for Sasuke to stand in front of his family with Naruto.

"Naruto was a magnificent boy. He touched so many hearts. We pray that he makes his way to God in his kingdom safely. We hope he is accepted with open arms and makes friends with the rest of God's children. As we know Naruto never had problems in that department. Making friends was like breathing for him." The priest said to them. Everyone smiled at their memories of Naruto. His smile, jokes, embarrassing times. "I've heard that Sasuke would like to say a few words." He said and Sasuke gave thanks and the priest stood with the rest of his new and old family.

"Naruto and I, met in the strangest way. It wasn't at school or work, it was in hospital in the middle of another of his episodes."

_"Quickly get him a shot of Phenytoin! Don't just stand there!" A pink haired girl screeched at her co-workers. Sasuke looked up from his report in his hands to see the rushing girl. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and waved him over. He tucked the file under his arm and walked towards her._

_"What is it?" He asked as she pointed to the fidgeting boy. He wasn't shaking as much as before. Another dose and his heart rate would go back to normal._

_"I need help with this patient. His our age and he would not take anything. He is the most stubborn kid I've ever met!" She complained with hand gestures here and there._

_"And what has that got to do with me?" He asked coldly but Sakura didn't seem phased. Her green eyes looked towards the blond boy sleeping peacefully in the bed._

_"You have a deadly glare and always get things done with force. Just help me out. If he doesn't get our help he might die one of these days." She muttered quietly, not delighted of one of her patients dying. Sakura was the top Doc with Sasuke seconding. _

_"What makes you think I'll make a difference. If his stubborn his stubborn. I know there will be nothing to get drilled into his head how important it is to take his medicine." Sasuke called out louder. He watched the blond shuffle and grumble some incoherent words. Sasuke smirked at his feat and turned back to Sakura who looked at the blond shocked._

_"Sasuke you're right! We should leave these pig-headed people alone." She sighed out dramatically. Sasuke stifled a laugh as the blond snapped his head up._

_"I'm not pig-headed!" He yelled while slumping back down into his bed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. This was an unusual patient. He was more cheerful than the others. The blond pouted cutely and looked away. "Anyway, who are you? I only know Doctor Sakura." He asked from his seat on his bed._

_"I told you to call me Doctor Haruno! I am not your friend!" She yelled at the blond while smile spread across his face as the pink haired attempted to punch the sick boy square in the face. A cough was heard and a grey haired man emerged from the door frame. This room didn't have a door because of a certain someone..._

_"Doctor Haruno. Please don't get your patients in a worse state than they are already in." He scolded and the pink haired girl just smirked but exited the room. "And Dr Uchiha. Please do your job and not get sucked into Dr Haruno's conversations." He muttered while shaking his head. The blond tucked himself into his bed._

_"So, Dr Uchiha is it? I'm Naruto." He asked with a smirk. Sasuke nodded and looked back at the file he had and reviewed their medical history. Naruto climbed off his bed and walked across were Sasuke was and looked at the report. Sasuke snatched it away from him and Naruto pouted. "Why can't I look? I've never seen a patient's report before. I haven't even looked at my own." He mumbled and Sasuke tapped the chuck of papers on the blond's head._

_"You'll have quite a full report of seizures if you continue to stop your treatment." Sasuke explained and Naruto sighed while walking back to his bed. Sasuke smirked and started to walk out of the room._

_"Can you come back tomorrow?" Naruto asked in a small shy voice, like a shy little boy asking for a lolly. Sasuke smiled a smile he's never given. It surprised himself._

_"Sure." He murmured and continued out of the room to earn his paycheck._

"After I continued to meet Naruto in his room. He would always wait for me everytime and also had a new tale to tell. May it be from the scolding Sakura gave him or the family that came to visit." He said while looking at Kushina with a smile. She grinned at him back and he continued his own tale. "But one weekend Naruto was nowhere to be seen. My immediate thought was that he'd run away. Or Worse. This is where my feelings for him began." He said with a sigh.

_Sasuke walked down the familiar white corridors to his favorite patient's room. He smiled a the doctors he knew and ran into a friend of his, Shikamaru. He was in Naruto's room packing away a few tubes. Sasuke's eyebrows lifted as he entered the room to see it without a blond waiting for him, bouncing in delight._

_"Shikamaru where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked and the brunette shrugged while pointing down the corridor._

_"Ask reception." He muttered and that's what he did. The worried raven sprinted down, his white coat flailing around him like a cape. He slid to a stop at the counter and panted heavily. The receptionist Hinata gasped at the red and breathless Uchiha._

_"Where's Naruto? He's not in his room." He said and Hinata nodded understandingly._

_"Yes Mr Uzumaki in gone." She told the doctor. Sasuke's worst thoughts flooded his head immediately. Gone? What did that mean?_

_"Hinata what do you mean Naruto's gone? He can't!" He yelled and Hinata nodded touching the man's arm in comfort._

_"I meant, his discharged from the hospital for the weekend to spend time with his Mom." She explained and a huge wave of relief rushed over Sasuke as he slumped over with a smirk on his face of how stupid he'd been. "Sasuke, why do you care so much about him? You know he isn't your patient. Why do you bother?" She asked and he took that into consideration. Why did he care? Was it his blue ocean eyes? Bright smile? Bubbly personality? Of course it was. It was everything about Naruto that he cared about. But why he cared he didn't know. He'd been going to his room for a month and they'd just been good friends._

_"I'll think about that." He muttered and walked toward Naruto's room to find Shikamaru gone. He sat on the white bed and noticed the pictured tapped on the side of his wall. There was 3. One was of a redhead, a blond man that looked a lot like Naruto and a blond baby. The mother of the picture seemed proud and ecstatic with that huge beaming grin on her face. The dad was smiling softly, taking in the image of his son. Sasuke turned to see the next picture of the same bright red haired woman smirking with her teenage son. They had sly smiles on and crossed their arms together as if they'd just punched someone._

_The last image was interesting. It wasn't a photograph per say, it was a drawing, but quite good in fact. It was the same features of the man in the picture of the baby. He was a older version of Naruto excluding the whisker marks. It wasn't a portrait of him but a full body image and fluttering out where wings. Large wings flew out of the body of what he presumes as Naruto's father. Underneath there was a sentence, 'I'm protecting you from above.' Sasuke looked away as if he were invading Naruto's privacy. _

_"Shit. I feel horrible." Sasuke muttered while walking away from his friends room. His brain was chaotic, full of Naruto. It wasn't fading away. Feelings screamed at him, he missed Naruto, he wanted Naruto's company, he wanted to hear his voice, he wanted to hug him like he does everytime he leaves Naruto's room and most of all, he loved him. As a friend. Quite platonic but it was still love. He loved Naruto like a friend, or a brother._

_"Sasuke?" A voice called. Sasuke turned to see his workmate Sakura walking down the hall with a patient. He must of be doing physiotherapy. Sakura was quite good in that area and medicines. Sasuke was more in Neurology. _

_"Ah, Sakura, slacking off?" He asked, a tad sadly. She gave him a sour glare._

_"I should say the same for you. What were you doing in Naruto's room?" She asked. The raven looked down the hall to Naruto's doorless room. Sasuke had to admit, he wasn't doing his job, he had thought for 5 minutes that Naruto was dead._

_"I'm going back to reception to pick up Jida's report. He's going into surgery today." Sasuke mumbled while turning around the hallway._

_"Hey, did... Did anyone die?" Sakura asked suddenly. The Uchiha turned to the pink haired girl and saw her lifting her patient who was slumping. "I mean, it looks like someone you love, died, you look lonely." She murmured while turning around and helping the man limp his way to his room._

"Yeah, I made him pay on Monday. But because of how jealous I was of Kushina, I took Naruto out the next weekend. Well not out but, that was the first time he kissed me."

_"How did you get them to let you! I had a doctor with Mom and I so why don't they do the same with us?" He asked and Sasuke looked at the blond as if he were an idiot._

_"Because I am a doctor. Do obviously you'd be safe." He muttered and Naruto oh'd and smirked happily. _

_"So. Where are we going? Somewhere fun?" He asked with a cheeky smile and Sasuke smirked at Naruto._

_"It's a surprise. You have to wait till tomorrow." He whispered with a finger to his mouth. Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke could feel the wrath of yelling creeping up on him._

_"Sasuke!" Sakura called from the door frame. Naruto looked up to see his new friend Sakura. The position Naruto and Sasuke were in wasn't awkward for them but Sakura thought a bit about it. Naruto was lying in his bed and Sasuke was sitting close to Naruto and their faces where a ruler length away. Very suspicious to Sakura._

_"What do you want, you annoying pink haired freak." He muttered coldly. Sakura pouted like a 15 year old and walked in with a big file._

_"I need to talk to Naruto. It's about his condition." She murmured. Sasuke's eyes widened and walked away out the door to reception. Sasuke never accepted that Naruto was sick, he was too bright and happy. He didn't even look like he had a dead father. He looked like he was glowing all the time. Sasuke was interested in what Sakura had to say so he snuck up near the door to hear their conversation._

_"Why can't Sasuke know!" Naruto yelled._

_"Because, it would make him so sad." She muttered to the blond._

_"What are you talking about. I am just another patient, I don't think he cares so much." He said. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed at this. Another patient?_

_"Naruto, you have been friends with Sasuke for over 3 months and he trusts you a lot. More than me. And we went to the same high school. If he knew that in a year, you'd have your last breath, I don't know what would happen." She murmured and the room became silent. Sasuke steered away from the room with a face that read shock._

_"Dr Uchiha?" A voice asked. Sasuke couldn't respond. A year. One year with Naruto and then he'd be gone. "Dr Uchiha? What's wrong?" Hinata the receptionist asked. Sasuke turned his head slowly to Hinata._

_"Why can't I go out with Sasuke!" Naruto boomed from his room. Sasuke and Hinata's head snapped to the room and heard Sakura growl and throw something across the room._

_"Naruto! Keep your voice down!" She yelled._

_"Oh. I'm sorry Dr Uchiha." Hinata mumbled and walked off to do her duties. Sasuke didn't know why this was happening. First he heard that Naruto was going to die and next he heard that Naruto wasn't allowed to go out into the city with him. It was pure torture. What was he supposed to do?_

_"Happy birthday baby!" Someone called. Sasuke turned to see Inuzuka in his hospital bed and his Mom and Sister with a birthday cake. The brunette smiled as his sister cut out a piece and put it in a plate for her little brother._

_"Thanks guys." He smiled and hugged the two girls. They hugged him with smiles all around. _

_"Since you couldn't come home to have your party with everyone, I thought it'd be nice to send our party to you!" His sister cheered. Kiba smirked while licking the fork full of cream._

_"It's awesome. I mean you decorated everything. The nurses may have to take days to bring all these balloons down!" He laughed and they all munched on the cake. Sasuke looked down the hall to see Sakura come out with a scowl on her face. Sasuke didn't actually care about why she was mad but an idea popped in his brain._

_"Sakura!" Sasuke called and the pink haired girls glared at him._

_"What do you want?" She growled._

_"I need your help with something. It has to be done for tomorrow. So we have to do it quickly. Hinata!" Sasuke yelled and the quite girl stumbled to him._

_"Yes?" She asked._

_"Doesn't your sister work at Starbucks? I need you to get her uniform." He ordered around. Hinata nodded and went to get her phone to call her sister._

_"So what are you doing Sasuke? I don't understand." Sakura asked while watching Hinata mumbled to her sister on the phone._

_"You'll see tomorrow. Do you have a spare room? I need you to get Naruto in there." He told her. Sakura nodded slowly and moved back down the hallway. Sasuke sighed, he was going to have a long night._

**-SasuNaru-**

_"You did it. I can't believe it." Sakura laughed and saw the sight of Naruto's room. His bed was replaced with a desk and Hinata stood behind with a Starbucks uniform, her hair tied back and she fiddled with the cash register._

_"Dr Uchiha, how did you get a cash register?" Hinata asked and Sasuke smirked while fiddling with a chair nearby him._

_"I have connections." Was all he said while wiping down a wooden table. The rest of Naruto's room was full of tables and chairs like a normal café. Where Hinata was standing was a case of cakes and food and on the top was her sister as a barrister behind the coffee machine. Sasuke had a door placed that had a sign reading 'Open'. It looked almost perfect, but they were missing something. More like someone. Naruto._

_"Wait I have to put up the menu board." Sakura called and trugged in a huge black board with a few items that they had in the glass case. Sasuke chuckled at the teams determination. _

_"Okay, I'll get Dr Nara and Dr Chouji." Hinata said while walking out of the room. Sakura put the chalk board straight and smiled._

_"I'll get Ino, and Kiba, and that creepy kid Shino. While I'm there I might as well get Tenten and Dr Hyuuga. Obvious Lee will come along." Sakura sighed and walked out of the room leaving Sasuke in the room with Hanabi._

_"Can you take care of yourself?" He asked and the girl nodded while turning on the machine._

_"I need to set more things up, this feels just like work. Go get Naruto. I'll make some coffee's to test if your coffee tastes nice." She smiled and waved Sasuke out of the room. He saluted her and walked out of the room and went to the room Sakura put the blond in. Sasuke also made sure he went in a room that was nowhere near his old room so he couldn't see all the doctors running about with chairs and tables in their arms._

_Sasuke walked to the room and was surprised that the door was still in place. He knocked lightly and walked in to see Naruto looking out the window in awe. "Sorry we couldn't go out today. I really wanted to."_

_"It's okay. We had to fix something in your room but you can come back now. Leave your bag here and get dressed into something normal." Sasuke did this so he could buy some time because he knew Naruto takes forever to get ready. That would give time for the others to get into the cafe theme so it would make Naruto feel he had just walked into a cafe._

_"How does orange shirt and black skinny jeans sound?" Naruto asked._

_"Perfect." Sasuke called back while unclasping his cuffs and rolled up his shirt to his elbows. Then he took off his tie and completed the 'I just came home from work' look. After and hour Naruto came out with said clothes. He was as normal as ever._

_"Okay lets go. Wait, where are we going?" He asked skeptically. _

_"We're going to a café." Sasuke said while taking the corner. Naruto looked down in sadness._

_"We can't. I'm not allowed to leave the hospital anymore." Naruto murmured and Sasuke stopped in front of a room._

_"Ah. That's a shame." The raven doctor sighed while walking through the halls. "Oh, your room." Sasuke called and pointed to the door. Naruto was shocked to say the least. The blond hasn't had a door there in a year. "Come on. Open it." He called and Naruto did what he said and opened the door to see the café. Everyone was bustling around. Hinata was on the register, giving change to Kiba who had a coffee in his hand. _

_Everyone didn't seem to be phased when Naruto walked into the room, like he'd just walked into a normal café. Hanabi was on the coffee machine, Naruto vaguely remembered her when he went to ask Hinata for his files. He turned to see Dr Hyuuga with a paper in his hand while Lee, Sakura's 'youthful' friend chatting away with Tenten. He turned to see Shino sitting by himself and Sakura waiting by the door._

_"Hey you made it!" She called and handed a coffee to Sasuke while lead Naruto to where Hinata was. "Come on, order something." She encouraged._

_"What? Who did this? Sakura?" He asked but she shook her head. Sasuke took a deep drink of his coffee, trying to not show his blush. He tried to move away but Sakura caught him._

_"Sasuke did!" She cheered and Naruto looked very surprised. "We were working all through the night. It was so cool. Nothing like this ever happened. And we also have a special guest, well two in fact." Sakura laughed and waited for Naruto to order. The blond looked at Hinata and at the chalkboard._

_"A latte. And that chocolate croissant." Naruto told her and Hinata smiled while grabbing a paper bag and using a tong, she took out the croissant and put it in. "Sasuke, you were very thorough. From the tables and chairs to the paper bags."_

_"It was nothing." Sasuke mumbled and heard the bell ring as two more people walked in. Naruto looked up to see a red haired woman and a blond woman with large breasts._

_"Mom! Grandma!" Naruto called neglecting his order. The red haired woman looked up and hugged the blond boy._

_"Hey! I missed you! Sasuke called to tell me that there was a café opened in the hospital. So I came and saw your room with an actual door and a sign. It looks amazing right?" She asked and Naruto nodded while letting go and he paced back to the register and took his coffee and walked up to the table Sasuke was sitting at. Sakura sat with Kiba and Shino and the blond woman Naruto called 'Grandma' sat on the table with Sasuke and Naruto. The red haired woman walked along too._

_"I told your Ms Uzumaki to come because I wanted to show her up. She took you last weekend so you can have fun, now this weekend I am showing her I can give you more fun." He laughed and the red haired woman laughed freely._

_"Call me Kushina." She said while sitting and nibbling on Naruto's croissant. Naruto grinned at Sasuke while he drank his coffee._

_"So, how come I never got word of this Dr Uchiha?" The woman asked._

_"Because, If I told you Ms Senju, you'd disagree." Sasuke retaliated. Tsunade Senju looked at the doctor and looked around the room._

_"Well, I would have let you off if it was all for Naruto." She mumbled. Naruto looked up and smiled wider. Sasuke looked at Naruto and groaned._

_"Tell me how much you like it?" Sasuke told the blond and he did exactly that. He jumped on Sasuke and gave him the biggest hug ever._

_"I love it! I absolutely love it! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He yelled and everyone in the makeshift café looked at Naruto with a smile. Naruto was beaming while looking at Sasuke. The raven knew he wasn't laughing he could feel it. Feel his friends happiness. "Thank you." He murmured and leaned towards the Uchiha. _

_"Naruto, what-" But before he could finished Naruto placed his warm lips to Sasuke's. A loud scream was heard and everyone could tell it was Kushina. Naruto moved his lips to make Sasuke stay in the game and too soon, they parted._

_"Thank you so much."_

"I was the happiest man then. I actually never knew either of us were gay but it seemed like I didn't mind at the time, so I went along with my feelings. Then eventually fell in love."

_Sasuke walked past the blond's room, looking through the door frame for the boy. And the most delightful sight was presented to his eyes. Naruto was tucked into his hospital bed sleeping. Sasuke immediately calmed down and smiled, while staring at the peaceful face. Sasuke didn't want to wake the boy up so he continued to do his rounds._

_"Dr Uchiha?" A someone called. The said doctor turned to see a young boy walk up to him. He looked around 13 years old._

_"Yes, what did you need?" He asked and the boy pointed to a room across the hall._

_"My Mother has been trying to call for a Doctor for a while and she said that you could help her because your Mother's doctor." He explained and Dr Uchiha nodded and followed the boy to his sick Mother. When they entered the room they found the brown haired woman panting heavily and sweating a lot._

_"Ms Tenten. You need to relax. What's the matter?" He asked calmly while trying to take her temperature. She obliged and explained._

_"Well, I am not sure but I started to wonder when I'll be discharged and then I remembered how sick I was and then I thought I was going to be leaving Tamashi alone with no one. But then I was thinking that if I took more medicine then I'd get better. But I didn't have any because the nurses give me medicine and then I became all flustered and sweating and I didn't know what was happening so I asked Tamashi to go look for a doctor but I specifically told him to get Dr Uchiha because obviously I'm your patient and I wouldn't trust any other doctor so I waited for Tamashi to come back but my thoughts were taking over my brain and it was horrible!"_

_"Ms, I think you having a panic attack. Because you're severely depressed, you would get this very often. It sounds stupid but it's very true. Your over thinking. When you start to feel like this, watch T.V or talk with your son so you become sidetracked." He indicated and Tenten calmed down remarkably. Dr Uchiha was trying to get some medicine for this case when he heard a scream from across the room._

_"Naruto! Naruto are you okay? My baby! Someone help him!" The red haired woman screeched and Sasuke was at the door in a heartbeat. He went inside and didn't see a sleeping boy but a blond that was having a horrible seizure._

_"Mrs Uzumaki! Get help! Go to the reception! Naruto calm down!" He yelled while straddling the boy and pinning his wrists down so he wouldn't move. "Naruto snap out of it!" He begged. Across the room was a needle that Sakura once told him to use if something like this happened whenever he visited. Sasuke was is a fiddle onto how to keep to boy still, be able to get the injection and how to actually stick it in him without hurting him._

_"Sasuke! Sasuke I'll get the syringe." Sakura yelled from the entrance. The raven breathed a sigh of relief when she spoke those words. Sakura took the top off and Sasuke tried his best to keep Naruto very, very still. Eventually Sakura plunged the thin metal into Naruto's body and the room became eerily quiet. Naruto's breathing slowed and he opened his eyelids to show bright ocean blue eyes._

_"Sasuke?" He asked and Sasuke almost died. He smiled widely and hugged the blond._

_"Never do that again, you hear me?" He scolded and caused Naruto to chuckle. "It's not funny."_

_"I'm sorry but this pose is just... Weird." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke. The doctor slid his nose across the blond's neck and rested his head. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise."_

_"Okay then. I forgive you." He whispered before going to give a small kiss on the tan neckline._

_"How come you never kiss me properly?" Naruto asked._

_"Because doctor patient relationships are frowned upon." Sasuke replied._

_"But you're not my doctor. Sakura is."_

_"But I am a doctor."_

_"But, I love you."_

_"So do I."_

_"Then kiss me."_

_"I can't"_

_"Do it."_

_"No."_

_"I'll get sick again."_

_"Probably. That's why you're in hospital."_

_"But you can make me better."_

_"How?"_

_"By kissing me."_

_"Is that some sort of cure?"_

_"Obviously."_

_"I am allowed to distribute medicine, it's a doctors job."_

_"Then do your job."_

_"I am." Sasuke murmured before going in to kiss the blond's pouty lips. They broke apart and Sasuke stared deep into those sky blue eyes that looked ecstatic. "I love you Naruto."_

_"Kyaaa!" Sakura screamed breaking the silence. "Mrs Uzumaki! Mrs Uzumaki! Naruto and Sasuke are kissing!" She yelled._

"It was scary but I went through it all just for him and going back on it, I'm kind of disappointed that I never noticed since I went out of my way for him all the time." Sasuke sighed.

"What ever happened to you other patient?" Fugaku, Sasuke's dad asked.

"Well, Tamashi's father is actually a doctor at the same hospital and he helped his wife. So it was good." He smirked thinking of how old that boy would be. "So yes, we became a couple. It was wide news all over the hospital. Some people smirked and was happy , others were against gays and the rest didn't actually care. And Naruto's health became to deteriorate. He started to use a wheelchair and Sakura would tell him that he had about 6 months to go. He still looked healthy, but in reality, it was just a mask he put up to hid his true emotions."

_"Have you ever been in this section of the garden?" Sasuke asked and he steered Naruto's chair to a tiny sections of the hospital garden._

_"No, I haven't because by the time I get outside there is Sakura busting my chops to stay inside." Naruto complained as they passed the shrubs. Soon they found themselves in a clearing and what surrounded them was like a little flower sanctuary. Naruto clasped the wheels and pushed himself to the pond where the lilies sat._

_"Do you like lilies?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded._

_"Yes. I think that lilies have to most freedom out of all of the flowers. They get to go wherever they want while normal land flowers and buried into the ground." He smiled while reaching out._

_"No wait Naruto." Sasuke called but he was too late. Naruto fell into the icy cold water. Sasuke immediately jumped in after the blond. He picked up the boy and cursed loudly. "Man you're such an idiot!" He yelled._

_"That's why you love me." He smiled and kissed the raven doctor. Sasuke couldn't agree anymore and kissed the patient back. They stayed in each others arms before Sasuke's brain started to work and decided that it was time to get out. They sat on the grass and watched the clouds go by. They had to take their clothes off to they could dry and they were left in only boxers._

_"Naruto, I love you and all, but I feel like I am only seeing your mask. I want to know everything about you. I know most personal things but... I want to know what you're hiding." He admitted and went to grasp the large hand._

_"I am, hiding some stuff. But I just, don't want to be a burden. I wouldn't want that at all. So if you want I can tell you, but it's very heavy." He murmured. Sasuke turned to his side and looked straight at Naruto, indicating that he was willing to listen to anything._

_"Go on."_

_"I, I'm scared Sasuke. I don't know what's going to happen to me and I'm scared." He muttered and this tugged Sasuke's icy cold heart strings. "I mean, no one really knows what happens after they die. Right? You have to die to know. But... I don't want to die Sasuke. I want to live. On earth. With you. All the time, forever. I want to grow old and then maybe I'll consider my time being up. But I'm still too young Sasuke." He murmured while tears ran down his face. The mask was slowly peeling off._

_"Naruto, like you said, no one knows. But you can't get worked over this. It sounds very scary to be you right now. I believe that you'll be fine wherever you go after you die. I pray that it doesn't happen too soon. Naruto, don't waste your time worrying over petty things. Move on, and when the time comes, then you think about it, but right now, think about me only." He reassured and started to stroke Naruto's cheek. Naruto's tears stopped and was replaced with a big smile._

_"I love you so much." He mumbled and moved to kiss the raven. Sasuke took the kiss and shuffled Naruto's body on top of himself. They bare chests rubbed against each other as they kissed. Naruto took the initiative and slid a hand down Sasuke's chest and into Sasuke's boxer shorts._

_"What are you doing?" He asked._

_"Loving you."_

"So, we were at Naruto's final stages of his sickness. He was bedridden until... He died. We did have some very good memories though. We used to watch movies and such. And then, he was no longer able to see. His eyesight had completely vanished. So I became his eyes."

_"Sasuke! Sasuke where are you!" Naruto yelled as he woke up from sleeping. Sasuke quickly jumped to his side and kissed the boy's forehead._

_"I'm here. Naruto what's going on?" He asked as the blond continued to pant and look around like he was lost._

_"I'm blind. I can't see anything!" He cried and threw his arms around the doctor._

_"What do you mean blind?" Sasuke exclaimed. He pushed Naruto's body onto the bed and opened his eyes. Sasuke took a light and shone the eye one by one, waiting for a reaction. But the blue eyes were dull and didn't look like there was any life in them._

_"I can't see. I can't see." Naruto chanted as tears run down his face. Sasuke kissed a scared cheek and wiped the moisture away._

_"It's fine Naruto, because I'll become your eyes. Everything will be fine. As long as you can hear my voice, you'll be just fine." He whispered. Sasuke had seen these things in his life, people going blind and such, but it never occurred to him of how much pain they'd go through because of this. And it's much different when it affects someone you love. The two lied in bed and kept each other company. They didn't need sight or hearing, all they needed was each other to stay happy._

_"Naruto. It's time for your check up!" Sakura cheered through the door. She walked inside and saw Sasuke and Naruto cuddled up against each other with tear tracks down their face. "Boys, what happened?"_

_"I'm blind Sakura." Naruto murmured._

_"What do you mean you're blind! Your eyes weren't meant to be affected by this! You should've been fine!" Sakura ran around the room in terror. She couldn't believe she'd messed up. She was the best doctor in that hospital. How could she not see this coming. How could she not find a cure? How could she not help her helpless friend and patient. How could she do this to him. All these thoughts ran through her brain like a tsunami._

_"Sasuke... Slap her or something." Naruto groaned._

_"Sure..." He muttered and walked up to the pink haired doc and touched her shoulder. She immediately turned to see Sasuke's face._

_"What do you want?" She growled._

_"I'm telling you to calm down. Naruto's fine. What's done is done. You can't fix it anymore." Sasuke sighed and sat beside Naruto and clasped his limp hand. "I love you Naruto." Sasuke decided to say. It wasn't part of a speech or anything, it was reassurance. Naruto replied with a weak smile and a tug to the raven's hand. Sakura watched the lovers interact and found how lonely she was, with no boyfriend or anything._

"We used to have a game where, I'd put on a movie that we've seen too many times and I'd ask Naruto a question about what happened. He never got them right until we watched 'Mean Girls™' and he blitzed those. But we had many good and bad memories and I don't say I regret anything. Though, I wished I had met him earlier. I just wanted more time with him. I just, don't understand why God would take someone so beautiful away from us so early." Sasuke whispered and sent his mother and boyfriend's mother to tears.

"So, should we move on?" Itachi asked as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulders.

"Yeah. Lets." He murmured with a tear streaking his face. Sasuke opened the lid to the urn and looked in to see grey dust.

_"Hey Sasuke?"_

_"Yes Naruto?"_

_"You know how I'm dying and all?"_

_"Naruto..."_

_"Just listen." He paused. "I want to get cremated. And I want you to spread my ashes in the ocean."_

_"Why me? Why not your mother?"_

_"Because I love you more."_

_"I'm going to tell her that."_

_"I don't care because it's true."_

"I love you too baby." Sasuke whispered as he scattered the ashes all over the beach. He watched as the particles flew in the air and landed on either the sand or water. The last of Naruto exited the jar and Sasuke sat on the sand and watched the ocean take Naruto. Tears struck Sasuke's face as he watched his one and only love leave him. His lanky body leaned over the urn and his fists slammed on the sand. "Naruto." He called. "Come back." He whispered as his emotions took over him.

Mikoto his mother came up to the grieving boy and heaved him into a hug. The unexpected came from her son and he squeezed his mother back. Sasuke cried on his mother's shoulder, memories of Naruto coming back to his mind. "It's okay Sasuke. He's in a better place. He isn't suffering anymore."

"No! I want him here! With me! I'm suffering now! I miss him! I love him!" He cried to his mother like she had the ability to bring the blond back. But she wasn't God and Sasuke's begging was going to waste. Mikoto's heart went to her son as he watched him become so miserable. Sasuke looked at the ocean he had previously sprinkled Naruto's ashes in. The memories of Naruto's last minute came into his mind.

"_Hmmm, Sasuke. It looks like time's up." Naruto heaved a breath._

_"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sasuke sighed as he pushed a golden lock to the side._

_"I am serious you bastard. The last of the sand in going down. Hey have you ever watched days of our lives?" He asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Say the phrase at the beginning."_

_"Like sand through the hourglass, so are the days of our lives."_

_"Mmmhmmm. Well I'm running out."_

_"I'll give you more."_

_"Impossible."_

_"I can try. So don't die on me."_

_"It's too late."_

_"Naruto I love you." Sasuke gave up. He might as well believe the blond._

_"Sasuke. I'll give you my reply to that when you meet me in heaven. So you're going to be waiting a long time."_

_"You talk a lot for a dying person."_

_"I guess... I love you Sasuke."_

_"I thought I was waiting."_

_"No. I couldn't do that to you. Because, I love you. More than anyone else." He whispered before he breathed his last, breath._


End file.
